Graduation
by solotaire
Summary: One-shot. Reid-centric. The BAU team is family, and when Reid graduates...again, they have to prove this to their genius whom hasn't had the best experience of family.


Okay sadly I don't own the show, or Spencer Reid (very sadly)...I am merely playing with them.

CRCRCR

Dr. Spencer Reid sighed as he absently checked his appearance for the thirtieth time; it was graduation day…again. Despite the interruptions of his job - the nearly constant movements across the states to solve cases that were both emotionally and mentally taxing, he had managed to complete his BA in Philosophy in record time. However, for some reason he felt unable to generate any enthusiasm for the celebrations he was about to attend…perhaps it was because this was almost 'old hat' now, he'd graduated before, multiple times; or perhaps…it was because he hadn't found the courage to tell his friends, to ask them to come with him.

Because that was what he knew he wanted deep down, was for someone to be there. His mother had come to the first one, but it hadn't been one of her better days and he'd spent the day carefully shielding her until he could get them away from there. After that he hadn't said anything and she rarely remembered, and then after his eighteenth she was at the hospital and there was no one there to see, no one there who really cared that he had achieved something.

He wasn't sure what it was that had prevented him from telling his team, after all, they shared pretty much everything. But when he'd booked the day off, he'd just babbled about having stuff to do…which, had of course made Morgan tease him about having a secret relationship (he blushed just thinking back to the conversation), whilst the others had just accepted his excuse. So here he was about to go graduate again…all on his own once more.

Another sigh escaped him as he fiddled briefly with his hair before nodding at his reflection. Turning he grabbed his bag and headed for the door, glancing at the clock as he did so and realising that he was going to be early…but he didn't want to wait at home anymore, the waiting just gave him chance to think and dwell of what ifs and could have and he didn't want that. Without further hesitation he headed out of the door.

CRCR

Morgan lent back with a faint groan as he stretched his stiff shoulders; it was the one thing he hated about having no new case…the days he had to spend bent over huge piles of paperwork. There was never time during cases, therefore the piles just built up and built up until he could submit himself to the torture. Today, seemed worse than usual, and he knew it was because of the unusual absence of his geeky friend. Usually on 'desk days' they would be bantering about nonsense to break up the tedium, but with Reid's absence everyone was just ploughing through the work in almost complete silence…it was unnatural.

As his eyes came to rest on Reid's desk his curiosity returned as he recalled how squirrelly the young genius had been about why he was taking the day off. It was rare for Reid to take time off at all, in fact aside from JJ he was the one most often at work and Morgan knew [from having Garcia snoop] that his young friend had a truly impressive build up of holiday. Added to that was the strange unhappiness that had spread across Reid's face when he'd brushed off their questions with the excuse of having stuff to do, something was bothering him and that was clear; but until he opened up Morgan was stuck in the dark.

Feeling the need for coffee he got to his feet and headed in the direction of the coffee-machine, however, just as he passed Reid's desk, Reid's phone began to ring shrilly. Jumping slightly he paused and glanced at it for a second, except during cases people rarely called Reid; it looked like everything was off today. After another second of hesitation he snatched the receiver up.

"BAU, Dr. Reid's desk," he said, feel like a receptionist as he did so and mentally berating himself for his dorkishness.

"May I ask whom I'm talking to?" A soft voice asked, and Morgan had to bite back a grin…maybe Reid did have a lady friend after all.

"Sorry Ma'am, I'm SSA Derek Morgan. I'm afraid Dr. Reid's not in today, could I take a message?"

"I wasn't looking for Spencer actually," the softness had vanished to be replaced with a surprising harshness that immediately made Morgan tense. "I was hoping to talk to his team, and it makes more sense for it to be you, he speaks of you often Agent Morgan."

"Okay, who are you?" Morgan demanded.

"Oh forgive me, I'm Dr. Sandra Kirk the head of Philosophy at the university," the woman replied, and Morgan frowned…so that explained how she knew Reid, but not what she wanted.

"What can I do for you ," he asked politely, shaking his head as Prentiss glanced up at his curiously from her own pile of paperwork.

"I wanted to know why it is that none of you are attending Spencer's graduation today, when according to his admittedly brief tales of work suggests that you are all practically family," she demanded, her tone harsh and Morgan sucked in a quick breath as his mind leapt into overdrive… "Well?" She asked after a long minute's silence.

"We didn't know," Morgan replied at last forcing himself to respond, whilst he grimly promised that he was going to have a stern talk with his young friend. "He didn't tell us why he wanted the day off."

"I see," the original softness had returned to her voice now. "I am sorry for my rudeness, it is just that Spencer is one of the best students I have ever had and one of the sweetest; and it didn't seem right for him to be alone today."

"You're right ma'am," Morgan said, mentally berating Reid. "What time is it?"

"It starts about two."

"We'll be there," he said firmly, and he heard the relief in her voice as she thanked him profusely. "If R…Spencer turns up before we get there don't tell him we're coming, it should be a surprise."

"Of course, and thank you again Agent Morgan." With that she hung up, leaving behind a seriously annoyed Morgan.

"What was that about?" Prentiss asked as he loudly replaced the receiver with a growled curse.

"Reid failed to mention that he was taking the day off to go to his graduation day," Morgan growled, and Prentiss's eyes widened with shock as she understood his annoyance. "I'm going to go tell Hotch and Gideon, can you round up JJ and Garcia?" He asked, glancing at his watch and realising that they needed to get a move on if they were going to make it in time.

"I'm on it," she said, and he grinned at the alacrity with which she rose, clearly he wasn't the only one who hated 'desk days'. His humour faded somewhat as he headed towards the Unit Chief's office, still upset that Reid hadn't told them…him.

CRCR

Hotch glanced up with a frown as Morgan knocked on the door and then entered without waiting.

"What is it?" He asked brusquely, as his glance moved towards his own pile of paperwork to indicate just how busy he was.

"I just had a very interesting phone call from the university, it turns out our genius boy failed to mention he was graduating today," Morgan said in an unnaturally calm voice, that told Hotch that the man was seriously unamused…however, that observation faded as he processed what Morgan had said, and he too couldn't help but wonder why Reid would want to hide something like this from them.

" I take it we're going?" He asked rhetorically as he got to his feet and reached out for his jacket, a small smile working its way onto his face as he saw the triumphant grin on Morgan's face.

"Prentiss is getting the others, we just have to round up Gideon."

"Consider me rounded up," Gideon said softly and Morgan turned to see the senior profiler leaning on the door frame. "Garcia rushed past my office a moment or two ago babbly about her 'junior G-man being an idiot', and that she had nothing to wear to a graduation?" The last bit was clearly a question, and Morgan nodded.

"Yep genius boy tried to slip it past us for some reason." Gideon seemed to take this in, his brow furrowed in thought.

"He's used to being alone for these things," he said at last, and the other two men glanced at him in question. "He graduated for the first time at 12, and his mother was always ill by that point so I doubt he had much support; and then after he turned eighteen there was no one left to go with him. I doubt he knew how to ask us to go." Morgan cursed silently, of course, how could he be so blind…they all knew how their youngest tended to try and deal with things on his own and why?

"Are we going?" The last three members of their team appeared in the doorway, with Garcia practically bouncing in her desire to get moving.

"Yes," Hotch said with a nod at Gideon, who was still looking grim about the insight into Reid that he had just provided.

As they headed out of the office and towards the car, Morgan hoped that this would show Reid that he did have a family now…that he no longer had to be on his own.

CRCRCR

Reid bit back his pain as he arrived at the university and realised that he wasn't the only one to get there early. Many other students in their gowns were bustling around, excitedly talking to their friends and family; showing them the campus and happily sharing their experiences and information about their work. His feeling of isolation grew. It didn't help that he'd missed a good part of the taught aspect of the course and therefore didn't really know anyone on his course. He was alone. Just as he had been when he graduated high school…the only 12 year old in his class, a class full of 'peers' several years older than him.

Forcing a smile to his lips he got out of his car and headed towards the large hall where the graduation ceremony was to be held, he might as well wait there; it would certainly be less busy at this point than out here was.

"Spencer," a soft voice greeted as he entered the hall, and the smile became less forced as he found himself face to face with his tutor Dr. Kirk. He liked the woman a lot, she had been especially understanding of both his commitments to work and his unusual talents when it came to academia and a warm friendship had sprung up between the two.

"Hello," he said, suddenly feeling awkward and he saw the compassion in her eyes as she gave him an understanding smile. She hadn't been happy when he'd said that no one would be coming to his graduation, but she had backed off when she'd seen how awkward the topic had made him but he knew she hadn't forgotten.

"You're early," she said softly and he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I was getting jittery waiting at home," he said half-truthfully and she nodded, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well make yourself at home, I'm sure you know the routine by now," she said with a smile and she was pleased to see a small, but real smile slip through his defences before he moved off towards the chairs. She could only pray that his team would get there in time, that they would come…he clearly needed them, even if he wouldn't admit it even to himself.

CRCR

When the BAU team arrived and piled out of the vehicle they were horrified to realise that the graduation had begun. Praying that they weren't too late, and that they hadn't missed their young genius's moment they quietly hastened into the hall; ignoring the few irritated looks that were sent their way.

"There," Prentiss hissed suddenly, pointing towards the shortening queue of robed students down the left side of the room. They all followed her gaze and saw Reid waiting patiently in line, a sad look on his pale face as he gazed pensively at his hands as they fiddled with his robes.

"He needs to see us," Gideon spoke up suddenly, he had been very quiet on the journey here.

"Come on," Hotch said, as he began to lead the way up the central aisle of the hall having spotted some spare seats near the front. Hurriedly they reached the seats and got into position, politely clapping as other students crossed the stage to get their diploma; whilst never losing track of their genius as he slowly moved closer to the stage.

CRCR

_Here we go. _Reid thought as he realised that there was only one more person to go before him. All he had to do was walk across the stage, get the diploma and get off and return to his seat and wait. As soon as it was done he could slip away. All he had to do was survive the polite applause of strangers, knowing that there was no one in the audience to cheer for him alone. Bracing himself he stepped to the base of the stairs as the previous person made their way across the stage.

CR

Dr. Kirk glanced anxiously around the room wishing that she knew whether Spencer's team was here or not as she saw him moving to the stairs.

CR

The profilers tensed as they saw Reid beginning to move up the stairs, listening as the principal reeled of the facts of his past achievements and his current one and knowing…even without seeing the resignation on their friend's face that such recognition was miles away from what he wanted.

CRCR

Blinking furiously to force back tears as he heard the empty recitation of what he'd achieved, he stepped forward and accepted his diploma…bracing himself for the polite clapping that would help drive the stake home. However, as the inevitable clapping broke out there was a loud whooping from the audience that made him look up, his eyes widening with disbelief as they detected the source of the commotion…as he found his team…his friends… no his family stood near the front clapping loudly and beaming up at him.

"That's my pretty boy!" Morgan bellowed whilst Garcia shrieked beside him, the others were mildly more restrained but even Reid at his most self-deprecating couldn't fail to see the pride in their faces. Going bright red, but unable to suppress the wide smile that spread across his face he made his way across the last bit of the stage and down the steps and back to his seat; a wave of warmth rising in his chest as he ducked his head.

CR

Dr. Kirk smiled as she saw the happiness on Spencer's face as he realised that his team had come, and that they were proud of him. And she knew that despite his many impressive achievements, that this was the one that would always be most important to him.

CRCR

At the end of the ceremony the BAU team made their way outside to wait for their youngest, knowing that he would be quick to escape the pomp and fuss and that he would easily find them. They weren't disappointed, as moments later he appeared from the masses of excited graduates and their families and headed in their direction. He hesitated as he reached them, and he seemed to suddenly find the ground fascinating as he fiddled with his robes for a moment.

"T-Thanks guys," he stammered out after a moment, and those simple words told the team more than a whole speech of eloquent words could have about what this had meant to him.

"Oh baby," Garcia the most tender-hearted of them, especially when it came to Reid was the one to break rank and pull Reid into a tight hug. That was the signal and with the exception of Gideon and Hotch they swarmed their youngest.

"You idiot," Morgan grumbled good-naturedly as he gave Reid a hug, before pushing him slightly away. "Don't ever try to sneak something like this past me again," he said sternly and Reid went red again but nodded solemnly. When they had all calmed somewhat Hotch coughed slightly and they all looked at him.

"I think this calls for dinner," he said and they all whooped, Reid glanced up and met Hotch's dark eyes for a second and smiled…knowing that this was his boss's way of showing his emotion.

As they headed back towards the cars, arguing good-naturedly about where to go… although they knew that they would end up at their usual Chinese restaurant as always, Reid was halted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Pausing he turned to look at Gideon.

"I'm proud of you Reid," the senior profiler said with a small smile. "And now I hope you realise that you don't need to be alone anymore," he added before moving off after the others, leaving Reid gazing after him thoughtfully. Gideon's pride meant a lot to him, more than he had realised. But he also realised that he was right, that they had all showed him that they were family…that he really wasn't alone anymore.

"C'mon pretty boy or you won't get any dinner," Morgan called, and Reid smiled before hurrying towards his family.


End file.
